


smash and grab

by fencesit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/M, POV Haruno Sakura, Rescue, Rescuing Love Interest From Bloodline Thieves, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: Sakura finds the Tobirama in an unlikely place.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 20
Kudos: 363
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen, We die afen and afen





	smash and grab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).



> At last! I have given you a gift! Praise be to the whims of the WDLF gods, I have been trying to finish something for you since _December_.

Sakura ducks left, ducks right, throws a punch that sends the last guy still on her tail flying through three walls, and then skedaddles out a window. _Unfortunately_ , the window only leads to an interior courtyard — how many interior courtyards do these assholes need! — so she has to reenter this palatial house via a window. The last few times she'd gone high (once over the roof, once through a second story window) so this time she ducks down, punches the bars out of a basement window, and squeezes through into whatever posh, secure cellar these guys keep their root vegetables in... 

...except that it's not a cellar. It's a dungeon, because of course it is. At least this explains where the conversation upstairs was _supposed_ to end up, because Sakura had been kind of wondering, 

The way Sakura _knows_ it's a dungeon is of course because the little room she's busted into is a cell. And there's a guy inside it. A very familiar one. White hair, red marks on his face, red eyes. He's beat to hell, chained to the wall, and _definitely_ drugged, but hell if it isn't the Nidaime-to-be himself: Senju Tobirama. 

In any other circumstance, Sakura would have to stop and think about what she wants her first impression to be. She might even stress about not being presentable. In this instance, having moments before nearly impaled the man with the iron bars she'd knocked off the window and being still in the middle of a complicated and strenuous escape attempt, Sakura can only act on instinct. 

Senju Tobirama is of Konoha. He's her comrade. She probably wouldn't leave anyone behind here, but she _definitely_ won't leave him. She puts a fist through the wall that Tobirama is shackled to, and puts enough force into it that it turns the wall into rubble. Tobirama is still chained, but now she can throw him over her shoulder and take him with her. 

If that part of the house collapses behind her because Tobirama was shackled to a load-bearing wall then, well, it will serve his captors right. 

* * *

They're in the forest, six or so kilmeters from the mostly-destroyed clan compound that Sakura had quite literally punched her way out of in the end, and Senju Tobirama has his chains wrapped around her throat. 

"Who sent you?" he demands. "What do you want?" He pulls the chain tighter across Sakura's throat, and his hands shake. 

He's really in no state to be threatening her, but Sakura understands the impulse. 

Kakashi-sensei once taught her how to generate static electricity using chakra. Sakura uses that trick now any overpowers it — it takes Tobirama by surprise and he lets go of the chain around her throat. She summarily dumps him on the ass on the forest floor. 

It's not like Sakura's worried about being followed; she's game for another fight if those assholes want to try it. 

"My name's Sakura," she says. "Nice to meet you, too. Let's not be enemies. I took you with me because fuck those guys, right?" 

She pauses. 

Tobirama looks up at her and says nothing. He only sways slightly because, right, he's very drugged. 

Sakura adds, a little more gentle in case it's that kind of drugged where he registers tone but not content, "You probably don't want to come with me, but I think they'll catch you again if I just let you go, so maybe suck it up for a bit. _I_ don't have a creepy basement, so it'll be easier to escape from me when you're not so messed up." 

"I'm not telling you anything," Tobirama says. He spits what looks to be a mouthful of mostly blood at her feet. "Just kill me." 

Yep. Not a good conversational partner at the moment. 

She sends him straight to unconsciousness with just the barest brush of her hand against his head. He's so out of it he can't even dodge, which is really saying something. She'll get the shackles off while he's out of it and then they can figure everything else out once he's slept it off. 

* * *

Since she'd been literally tearing the place apart anyway, Sakura had taken some very important resources along with her on her way out of that enemy compound, including a decent-sized coin purse. She uses about a third of the money in it to get herself and Tobirama a room, then she mostly waits around. None of his injuries are life threatening, so it seems better to not touch him too much. She bandages what needs to be bandaged and leaves it at that. 

Around noon the next day, he finally stirs. It's a slow thing, the kind of waking up that shouts both _I am in so much pain!_ and _I was sure I was going to die!_

He seems to realize quickly that there's no point in pretending to be asleep and instead sits straight up, despite his broken ribs, and looks right at her. 

It makes the sheets slip down to his hips and — no. No, he's probably going to earnestly try to kill her three or four more times _at least_ , so she really shouldn't be focusing on how good he looks in bed, even all beat to hell. 

There will probably be plenty of hot men in this time period, she should leave this one well-enough alone. 

"I'm Sakura," she says. "We're in a pretty nice hot spring that we definitely shouldn't trash by fighting. You were kind of poisoned, but not in a way that would kill you. The headache you have is probably mostly dehydration and chakra exhaustion." 

It's important to be clear with ninja who've woken up in a strange place, even if he obviously has no reason to trust her. He'll probably assume she's lying about at least some of that (at minimum, her name) but that can't be helped. 

"I'm Senju Tobirama," Tobirama says. And then he winces like his tongue's betrayed him. 

"...the drug's tongue-loosening effects might not have worn off yet," Sakura adds, belatedly. 

Tobirama glares at her, which does _amazing_ things for his face but is also kind of terrifying. Sakura is still into it, but cautiously. Very cautiously. She'll look but not touch. Probably. 

"My brother will pay for my return," Tobirama says grudgingly. Then, extra grudgingly, he adds: "Maybe." 

Sakura stares at him. "I'm not _ransoming you_." 

Tobirama's glare gets worse. "Kill me then." 

"Stop asking me to do that!" 

He actually recoils a little, his shoulders drawing up like he's thinking about trying to defend himself. 

Okay. Okay. No shouting. Shouting will just make them _both_ feel bad. Slower, and softer, Sakura tries to explain: "Look, I couldn't leave you chained to a wall and I couldn't leave you drugged in the forest. You'd be free to go if I thought you could actually get out of that bed. I'm a" — Sakura almost says _medic_ , but that's not really a thing you can be yet — "healer. I don't want to hurt you." 

He doesn't look like he believes her, but he does at least look like he doesn't think he's about to be hit again. "You did an adequate job of bandaging me," he allows. "It's not the worst I've seen," he tries again. Then he falls silent, looking bitter and embarrassed. 

"Thanks," Sakura says dryly. "Maybe we should just sit in silence until that wears off, though. Before you insult my ancestors or something." 

"That might be wise," Tobirama mutters. 

They lapse into a strange silence. Sakura people watches out the window until Tobirama falls back asleep. Then she puts her face in her hands and stifled a groan. 

It's not that she'd thought time travel would be _easy_ , but this is weird even by Team 7 standards. Sasuke and Naruto had better finish up their own information gathering and meet up with her again soon before Sakura makes even more of a mess of things. 


End file.
